


Magical Mayhem and Managing Mischief

by Cara_Oswin, HogwartsWolfstar_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders at hogwarts, The Marauders - Freeform, dorlene, james potter x lily evans - Freeform, jily, jily > snily we don't make the rules, remus lupin x sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar, wolfstar is canon and nobody can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Oswin/pseuds/Cara_Oswin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsWolfstar_27/pseuds/HogwartsWolfstar_27
Summary: This is our version of the story of the Marauders and their journey through love, pranks and peril, starting from their very first day at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Magical Mayhem and Managing Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic with one of my friends, and we already have so many ides for it so expect it to be longgggg
> 
> Just so you know, Wolfstar and Jily won't happen until 6th/7th year, but there will be hints and stuff, obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter has been waiting to go to Hogwarts since he was 6. Finally, his 11th birthday came around, but he still had to wait months until he could actually go to the Wizarding School. When September 1st arrives, he meets many people who will greatly impact his life, but does he realise that when he first meets them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I made most of this up, like the magic ties thing, and I love the headcanon that Alice Longbottom's maiden name was Fortescue, so...

September 1971 

James Potter's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one he would never forget. He knew he would love it the second his parents, Fleamont and Euphemia, told him about the magical castle, and was ecstatic when he received his letter on his 11th birthday. He spent the next 5 months gathering supplies and preparing for the greatest experience of his life. 

On the Hogwarts Express, he met three people who would have huge effects on his life. Of course, like any 11-year-old starting a new school, James wanted friends. He walked down the train until he found a lonely black-haired boy in a compartment on his own. 

"Hey, can I sit in here?" he asked, trying to seem as cool and casual as possible. He really wanted to make a good impression of himself. 

"Sure," the boy replied. 

"I'm James Potter," he said, taking a seat opposite him. 

"Sirius Black." 

"Y... you're a Black?" 

"Yeah, my father is Orion Black." 

"No offense, but aren't your family like...evil?" James tried to be polite. 

"Yeah...they're all evil gits. I'm not like them. I guess I've always been a bit of a rebel," Sirius said, as he ran a hand through his hair, his elbow resting on his knee that was propped up on the seat, covering it in dirt from his shoes. 

"I hardly know you, but you seem cool." 

Sirius smiled. 

"So, what house are you expecting to be in?" 

"I want to be in Gryffindor so bad, both of my parents were in Gryffindor. What about you? Slytherin?" 

"I mean, my entire family has been in Slytherin for generations, so I don't want to let them down." 

"I'm sure you won't, Sirius." 

In that moment, both James Fleamont Potter and Sirius Orion Black knew they would be friends, no matter what houses they were sorted into. 

The two spent the journey eating sweets and laughing at each other's jokes. It was as if they'd known each other for years. Several hours into the train ride, the compartment door slid open, revealing a boy and a girl, both of whom were also first years. The girl had fiery red hair and lots of freckles. James noticed straight away that she was very beautiful. The boy, on the other hand, had long black hair, but it wasn't soft and curly like Sirius', it was straight and incredibly greasy. His eyes were barely open and his expression was one of pure disgust. 

"Hi, we've been sent to let you know that we're almost in Hogsmeade now, so you should start changing into your robes," the girl said, not looking too happy about the errand she had been sent on. 

"Thanks." James stood up and walked over to the girl, leaning on the side of the compartment door, failing his 'cool' act. "And what might your name be?" 

The girl looked him in the eyes, uninterested. 

"Lily," she said. 

"Well, Lils, I'm James." 

He held out his hand for her to shake, but she ignored it. 

"Pleasure," she said, not pleased at all. "And that's Evans to you." 

"Lily Evans...cute name." 

James could hear Sirius trying to hold back laughter behind him. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away, the boy giving James a look as he turned to follow her. 

"Merlin, what's up with that guy? And did you see his hair? It looks like he hasn't washed it in weeks," James said, fake gagging. 

"What did you just say?" came an angry voice from outside the compartment. James turned around to see the greasy-haired boy standing in the doorway, his wand raised. 

"Surprised you could hear me, isn't that hair blocking your ears?" Potter mocked. 

"You-" 

"Severus, ignore him," Lily said, pulling his arm away, attempting to just walk away. 

"But-" 

"Severus." 

"Fine..." Severus sighed, giving in and following her. Lily gave James one last dirty look before leaving for good. He had no idea how much of an impact these three people would have on his life. 

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade station, the students poured out, and James, Sirius and the other first years gathered in one area, to be led to the castle by Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper. Some, mainly the muggleborns, were looking around in awe at the small village and the castle that was just out of eyeshot. The purebloods just shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which it probably was to them. 

"Firs' years, follow me to the boats!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the chatter of the students, and they all immediately went quiet. 

Hagrid led them all to some small boats by the side of the lake that surrounded the castle. There were only four allowed per boat, and James and Sirius paired up with two other boys. One was blonde and rather short. He was still eating a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The other boy seemed very shy. He had light brown hair that got in his eyes, and had a rather prominent scar across his left eye. The four of them didn't really talk during the short boat ride to the castle. They were all too busy taking in the majesty of Hogwarts in the moonlight. Even the two purebloods were enchanted by its sheer beauty, and they had heard a lot about the school. It was just so much more magical in person. 

Everyone was filled with even more joy as they were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. The Hall was beautiful. It was huge, and there were candles floating above the 5 long dining tables - one for each house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and one along the front of the room for staff. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, so at that moment it was clear, and all of the stars were visible, along with the shining waxing gibbous moon. 

"Hey look, it's the Sirius constellation!" the brown-haired boy whispered excitedly to the blonde one, who had just finished his beans, and was now confused as to where he should put the empty box. 

"It's me!" Sirius said, slightly louder, but still a whisper. 

"What?" The boy turned to face him. 

"Sirius - it's my name." 

"Oh, cool name Sirius." 

"Thanks." 

The boy smiled and turned back to the front of the hall, where the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was about to speak. 

"Welcome students old and new, to another year at Hogwarts. Our amazing start of year feast shall begin shortly, but first, the sorting ceremony!" 

Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall, who, with a flick of her wand, conjured a roll of parchment. 

"I shall call your names, and you will come up to the front, sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will decide which of the four houses you will belong to. Whilst you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any trouble-making will lose you points. Now, up first - Abbott, Heath!" 

Reluctantly, Heath Abbott (a shy muggleborn) stepped up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed a shabby old brown hat onto his head, 

"Hmmm...." The hat thought for a moment before deciding - "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Everyone cheered. Heath smiled and ran to join his new housemates at the Hufflepuff table. When he sat down, his tie - which was black a few seconds before - changed so that now it had yellow and black stripes, just like the older students in his house. 

"Next - Sirius Black!" 

All eyes turned to Sirius as whispers echoed through the room. 

"A Black?" 

"Well, he's going to be in Slytherin, for sure!" 

"Is there even any doubt?" 

Now shaking, Sirius stepped up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 

"Well then...this is new...another Black, but no, you're different, aren't you? Yes, I think you are..." the hat made its decision - "GRYFFINDOR!" 

The hall went silent, before there were whispers once again. 

"Gryffindor?!" 

"But he's a Black!" 

“He’ll ruin our reputation!” 

The only cheers came from James and a few other first years who didn’t know of the Black family's dark history. Sirius, shocked and scared, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat at the end, as far from the others as possible. His tie changed, but not to what he had been expecting. Sirius Black expected his tie to be emerald and silver, not what it was now - scarlet and gold. He looked down at it and took a deep breath. 

As the minutes passed, more students were sorted - 

“Bones, Amelia!” 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

“Corner, Maddison!” 

“RAVENCLAW!” magically 

“Evans, Lily!” 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Page Break

Lily sat, far away from Sirius, who was on the verge of crying, as more names were called: 

“Fortescue, Alice!” 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Alice sat beside Lily, and more Gryffindors were sorted: 

“Longbottom, Frank!” 

“Lupin, Remus!” 

Remus was the only one to sit anywhere near Sirius. He could tell already that Sirius wasn’t like his family, and didn’t want to judge him on his heritage. 

Next, Mary Macdonald, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes were also sorted into Gryffindor, and they sat near Lily and Alice. 

“Pettigrew, Peter!” 

The small blonde boy from the boat stepped up to the stool. As he sat down, Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers, and the empty sweet box he was still holding vanished. Peter smiled and the hat was put on his head. 

“Hmmm...this one’s difficult. I can see you going a number of ways. You’ve got the bravery and nerve to be a Gryffindor, but also the cunning and resourcefulness to be a Slytherin...where to put you?” 

The Sorting Hat debated its decision for so long, the other students were growing restless. It had taken over five minutes for Pettigrew to be sorted. 

“A hat stall!” Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, had blurted. “You don’t see one of those every year!” 

By that point, the poor boy was shaking with nerves. A few moments later, the hat finally made a decision- 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

All of the Gryffindors cheered as Peter sat down beside Frank Longbottom. 

“Potter, James!” 

At long last, it was James’s turn to be sorted. He so hoped to be placed in Gryffindor like his parents before him, and wanted to make sure Sirius was alright. He stepped up to the platform and the hat was lowered onto his head. 

“Ah, another Potter, I know just where you’re going...” The hat paused and James screwed his eyes shut in anticipation. “GRYFFINDOR!” 

James grinned and ran to sit opposite Sirius and Remus, watching as his tie transformed. There weren’t many students left now. 

“Rosier, Evan!” Professor McGonagall shouted. 

The whole hall went silent. 

Remus leaned forward and whispered to James. “Rosier? Aren’t his family known for practising the Dark Arts?” 

James nodded. 

Before the hat had even touched Evan Rosier’s head, it yelled, “SLYTHERIN!” 

The rest of the Slytherins cheered as he sat down. Severus Snape, the greasy boy from the train, and a girl named Aquilia Wilkes were also sorted into Slytherin. 

And with that, the sorting ceremony was over and everyone was at their house tables. They were all hungry, so when the food appeared on the golden plates, they all grabbed as much as they could (not that the food was going to run out, more always magically materialised if the plates were running low). 

During the feast, Remus turned to Sirius. 

"Hi, it’s Sirius, isn’t it?" 

"Yeah. Remus, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

Sirius smiled for a moment, then looked down at the ground. 

"Hey, I know your whole family was in Slytherin, but I'm sure they won't care. I mean, it's not like you're a completely different person now, just because you're in Gryffindor," Remus tried to assure him. 

"Try telling that to my parents," Sirius chuckled. 

Now, it was Remus's turn to stare at the ground. He felt sorry for Sirius, as it was obvious that he didn't have the best family life, but he didn't want to get too close to him. He wanted to be friends with him, but having friends would risk the exposure of his biggest secret. Nobody could know about that. Nobody would even want to be friends with him if he knew about that.


End file.
